


【影日】无声

by OnigiriFantuan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Sad, Spoilers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21714949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnigiriFantuan/pseuds/OnigiriFantuan
Summary: 大概是一个初到巴西，诸事不顺，有生以来陷入最低谷的日向被影山无声地安慰的故事。
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	【影日】无声

**Author's Note:**

> 原著向，有私设。漫画371话开始衍生，为了剧情，更改了一下时间线。  
> 美好的影日属于古馆老师，一切ooc都在我。

2016年2月，日向正式动身之身飞往巴西。

原来最远也就到过东京，看到高高的铁塔还要惊呼半天以为是天空树的小城市Boy这下实打实的飞过整个半球，踩在了完全陌生的另一片大陆上。

出了里约热内卢加利昂国际机场，前白鸟泽学生、从沙排转型成室内排球青年队教练的卢西奥先生已经在等候他了。

不同于二月份日本寒冷的冬天，巴西此刻艳阳高照，热浪夹杂的喧嚣的车流扬起的尾气扑面而来。巨大的棕榈树和椰子树在人行道上投下斑斑点点的树影。

“哇！”日向手里拿着脱掉的羽绒服，还在消化眼前完全不同于东京的景象。

“日本现在很冷吧？”卢西奥帮他把巨大的行李箱塞进后备箱，他肤色黝黑，身体精壮。“鹫将老师还会嘛？”问完他就十分活灵活现地模仿了一句“你脚上粘浆糊了吗——！”，引得日向捧腹大笑。

“是！他非常有精神。”他在脑海里也回忆起鹫将老师那严师模样。

里约热内卢的交通十分糟糕，光从航站楼走上高速就花掉20分钟。但日向对周围的一切还有着满满的新鲜感，再加上他和卢西奥都是很自来熟的人，车内氛围也是非常愉快。

“哇那就是太平洋嘛！”日向指着窗外出现的无尽的蓝色，“那是大西洋哦，日本才在太平洋。”卢西奥指出。

日向不好意思的挠挠头，他实在对于这些常识十分匮乏。凭着半吊子的英语成功完成从东京出发，法国转机，成功取到行李走出机场已经是极限了。接着他便专心看向窗外一望无际的汪洋，看来日本并不在这个方向。窗外的棕榈树快速向后退去，透过残影可以看到绵长的海岸线，银白色的沙滩上游人络绎不绝，海面上冲浪的人群和帆船起起伏伏，再远处有着缩小成一点点的游艇和大大小小的岛屿。

“哦沙滩排球场！”日向收回目光，看着在侧边出现的成片的沙排场地。

“科帕卡巴纳这边沙排场地很多哦，沙子质量很好，职业球员和业余游客都很喜欢这里。”卢西奥为他介绍着。除了足球，排球是巴西第二热门的运动了。尤其是在里约，由于这得天独厚的绵长沙滩和温和的气候，使沙滩排球在当地居民中也很流行。休闲时间或周末相约一起打沙排是当地常见的娱乐活动。

车子下高速之后开始在窄窄地街道中七转八回，有的地方甚至还是砖石路面。商家的招牌

五颜六色，拥挤的小店塞满了本就不宽敞的道路。

“好热闹！”日向还在感叹。

车在一栋不起眼的三层公寓楼停下，门口种着日向叫不出名字的热带植物。

“住这里啊，”日向环视周边环境，看起来十分清净，多亏了卢西奥帮他联系房东才能在人生地不熟的地方拥有一个住处。

卢西奥停好车，陪着他把行李箱搬上楼。这是一件两室一厅的一间公寓，他和一个名叫佩德罗的大学生一起合租来分摊房租。

陌生的青年听到了门厅的响动出来看看，日向想着终于到了展示自己葡萄牙语学习的成果的时候了！兴奋地从口袋里掏出来早就打好的自我介绍小抄，一个单词一个单词地念着：“你是佩德罗吗？我叫翔阳，请多多关照！”

而这个名叫佩德罗的人仅仅摘下耳机，不痛不痒的瞥了他一眼，回了一句“嗯”，就又转身塞上耳机回房间了。

“啊，”吃了一个闭门羹的日向心里开始有点儿小小的失落了。

“就算是巴西人也不会每个人都开朗外向的。”卢西奥打着圆场。

日向拖着自己的行李找到自己的卧室，里面简单的家具已经布置完全了。

“九点有个沙滩排球课堂，你要是累的话可以明天再来。”卢西奥提议。

“没事我去！”不顾12个小时的时差，日向仍然相当的亢奋。

**

然而，这种由于过多新鲜感带来的亢奋却不能持续多久。远走他乡，远离自己熟悉的室内排球，种种不适应、不习惯渐渐地浮现，叫嚣地蚕食着日向的乐观与自信。

今天他参加的第一场沙滩排球比赛失利了，大比分输掉了。他回想起第三年春高上自己打穿对手双人拦网的极限直球，而耳边不再有有清脆的排球拍击地板的声音，也没有陪他欢呼的那个总是表情僵硬的天才二传手，自己也没有再身穿着熟悉的乌野黑色队服。规则不同，环境不同，打法不同，日向很久没体会到如此的挫败感。脚下不再是可以任他向各个方向起跳的木地板，他抓起一捧细腻地、在阳光下闪闪发光的沙子，而随着他攥紧的双拳，那一把细沙却默默地随风而去。

是啊，乌野的三年真的过去了，再也回不来了。

“啊，到了打工的时间了。”他木然地站起，帽子被吹掉了也浑然不觉。

虽然研磨主动资助他来巴西，而他的公司BouncingBall此时刚刚起步，日向也不想过分麻烦自己的朋友，想在力所能及范围内自食其力。他很快找到了一份送外卖的工作，想着这样能练习葡萄牙语也能熟悉这座城市也不错。所以他每周会工作三个半天。

里约热内卢的道路错综复杂，完全和日向平时对道路的认知不同，不存在规则的东南西北与横平竖直。就算有着手机导航，新上马的外卖员日向还是很难在嘈杂的集市和如蝌蚪一样的文字中找到方向。

“往前走是Pça.Tiradentes, 右边是Centrode Artes Hélio Oiticica，往左是TeatroJoão Caetano……”日向在一块指示牌下停下自行车，这里似乎是戏剧广场附近——

“滴——”后面传来汽车不耐烦的汽笛声，和司机从窗口伸出头后传来的葡萄牙语怒骂声。

“Desculpa(对不起)！”日向急忙闪身，尽可能往人行道上靠。

后面的司机骂骂咧咧地关上窗户，贴着日向扬长而去，扬起的灰甩了日向一身。里约的街道狭窄，车道线早已褪色到看不清，双向单车道并行的道路被挤成三四辆并排也是常事，当然也就更没有自行车的行动空间了，日向只能艰难地穿梭在大街小巷的车流当中，单手骑车好另外一只手拿着手机看导航，饶是日向自认骑自行车一把好手也觉得这是S级难度的任务。

日向艰难地着凭着地标建筑找到自己的方向，想向路边摊贩询问却被一大串嘟噜嘟噜地葡萄牙语吓退。街上的人流熙熙攘攘，地中海风格的双层楼在日向看来大同小异，而没被摊贩占领的地方墙面上被涂鸦涂满，寻找门牌号更是难上加难。

当他终于穿过小巷推着自行车还爬了一段楼梯之后，距离他接下这单仅仅三公里的外卖已经过了一个多小时了。顾客大声抱怨着饭菜已经凉了，并扣除了给日向的小费。而日向只得不停的鞠躬说对不起，心里盘算着今天恐怕晚饭又得买鸡肉而不是海鲜了。

回到住处的时候是下午。正当日向准备翻背在身前的斜挎包里的钥匙时，他发现拉链不知何时被拉开了。 “咦，什么时候打开的？”他没有任何印象，继续在包里翻找着，“手机还在，护照也好好的，钥匙也在，啊——钱包！”

他急切地继续在包里各个角落翻动着，却仍没有找到刚塞满今天打工收入的钱包。

糟糕，事态不能更糟糕。只能苦笑着今天好在小费收的少（因为不认路送晚了好几单），实际损失没那么多来安慰自己。

真是最糟糕的一天。

回到公寓，室友佩德罗依然沉浸在自己的世界里，带着耳机对翔阳的问候充耳不闻。日向恹恹地回到自己背阴没拉开窗帘的房间，啪嗒一声把门关上，背靠着门，仰着头，感觉眼睛酸涩。

房间安静到只有钟表地哒哒声，散不开的黑暗仿佛凝固了，要把日向整个人吞噬。

好想倾诉。

他翻看手机，设定成背景的高三出发去春高前一夜在乌野体育馆拍的三年级集体照映入眼帘，在一片漆黑中却无比刺眼。

谷地，山口和月岛都在读大学，而影山则早早的加入职业队，他在这里在做什么呢？就算进行了准备，沙排初次比赛输的底儿掉，还要牺牲训练时间去送外卖，然而连自己钱包都无法保管好。

日向把手机赌气似的摔到床上，缩在床尾狭小的空隙中缓缓蹲下，抱住膝盖，仿佛这样就能从无边的黑暗中保护自己。

不过日向从来都很擅长为自己打气，高一强行去参加县内集训时就是如此。他强迫自己用丹田发声大吼了几嗓子来发泄出来，知道晚上还有沙排训练而没时间继续失落下去了。

他起身想换掉身上这套白天被扬了一身土的衣服，打开衣柜却有一抹橙色飘过他的视野。不同于乌野的黑底橙边队服，眼前的是白底橙边，做工明显更加优良的队服。是SchweidenAdlers的队服，是影山的队服。

**

在出发前一个月，在新年假期回宫城打包这个30寸行李箱开始日向就处于一种无比兴奋的状态。放在箱子里的东西一开始塞得满满的，小到第一次去春高买的纪念钥匙扣，大到自己用惯的被褥都恨不得一股脑往里塞，爱吃的零食也一样不落，费劲九牛二虎之力终于拉上拉链之后上了称，对着多出来了的五公斤重量发愁。

乌野的外套，这肯定得带嘛。

谷地亲自装订成册的乌野排球部三年的回忆手账，哪里有不带的道理。

葡萄牙语单词书……这个会救命，得带。

“真发愁”，日向绝望地坐在一堆被翻得乱糟糟的杂物堆当中。

门铃响了，日向三步并两步跑到楼下，迫不及待地打开门，一米九的黑发青年站在门口。

“诺，给你。”影山一见面就塞给他一件白色队服，KAGEYAMA20，印刷体大字印在运动服背上。“这是我拿到的新队服。”他因为新年假期，才难得从大分县回到宫城。

从2015年4月加入SchweidenAdlers之后，影山一直备受重视。虽然不是正选二传手，但参加大型比赛的机会一点都不少。要说不羡慕是不可能的，但他现在也有自己要做好的事。

为了提前适应沙排场地，宫城自然是没有条件了。日向也开始常驻东京，和鹫将教练帮自己联系好的沙排俱乐部一起进行训练。非训练时间他则会去研磨和黑尾就读的大学排球部场地进行室内场地的训练，有这么一个在春高大放异彩的明星球员加入，大学教练自然毫无异议，况且他们其实对日向有录取意愿，只不过被拒绝了。

但东京到大分，依然有一千公里远，繁忙的训练让二人很难相聚。日向当然一直有看Vleague的比赛，而他和影山在闲下来的时候就会打视频电话一起复盘，询问影山每个球的处理思路，对手的战术，仿佛自己也在球场上一样。

自从在器材室黏黏糊糊的那个吻后，他俩也在适应着新相处模式，名叫“恋人“的相处模式。不过刚确定关系就从每天见面拌嘴的冤家和球场上默契非比的队友，一下子变成几个月见不到且很难一起打球的男友，各种身份转换太快，难以适应。这次影山新年假期要回宫城他早就知道了，并且期待已久。

“影山君不错嘛！拿到20号了哟！不过是新的吧？不是你穿完没洗的吧？”对于影山突然拿礼物给自己这件事日向还有点儿不适应，拿到鼻子边用力嗅了嗅。

“当然是新的，你个呆子，我才刚拿到的。”说着一只手还是大力握住日向的脑袋。日向一个灵活的闪避，同时把他从门口拉进暖和的和式建筑内。

“啊，飞雄君！”日向的妈妈解下围裙，端着两杯热茶快速从厨房走出，“快进来快进来，外面冷。”

“谢谢阿姨。”影山恭恭敬敬地鞠了一躬。

“我正在给你们切水果，一会儿拿上去吃吧。”

“知道了妈妈——”日向已经拉起影山手腕扬长而去。

身后的门锁啪嗒被扣住了，日向终于松开影山的手腕，转身抱住眼前已有小半年未见的男友，响亮的在他脸上印下一个吻。随后整个人跳起像树袋熊一样用锻炼紧实的腿环住了他的腰，迫不及待地亲上他的双唇。

影山刚从冰雪天气进到室内，面上皮肤还冰凉，但手却由于常年锻炼而十分温暖。他用双臂托着日向的大腿，手不安分的往上衣里伸去，在他光滑的后背上抚摸着。他一边摩挲着日向的脊柱沟，一边迫不及待地用舌头舔舐着日向温暖的口腔，仿佛这是眼前唯一的热源。日向大胆地用手揽着影山的脖子来加深这个吻，几个月未见他们实在是需要这些来确认对方的存在。两个人吻得难分难舍，一吻再吻，互相感受着对方的味道，像永远不够一样吸吮着对方的唇，双方的气息交杂在一起，呼吸急切，一时间室内因为这个湿吻而响起啧啧水声，气氛旖旎。

“唔……去那边……”日向指向自己已被杂物盖满的床，又不想结束这个深吻，含含糊糊地说。

指令倒是轻巧，却因为日向本来就不大的房间又平放的大号行李箱和堆满了一地的杂物而寸步难行。饶是身体素质卓越的排球运动员影山飞雄，也很难在视野受阻而负重的情况下找到落脚点。二人双双跌入地上的衣服堆里。脑袋狠狠地磕在一起，舌头被咬得很痛。

“呆子！”影山的骂人词汇多年以来并未长进。“这里怎么这么乱。“

日向也知道自己理亏，只能回答，“要收拾的东西太多了嘛，第一次出国都不知道该带什么。”顺便擦了擦因为深吻而已经有些红肿的嘴唇。“已经超重不只五公斤了——“日向心虚地低下头。

影山是家里独子，从小会做的家务仅限于把妈妈准备好的饭菜从冰箱里拿出热好，更是对于收拾房间不在行。独自去了离仙台有1500公里远的北九州地区才迫不得已在个人生活方面独立起来。而频繁的随队出行更让他成为理行李的一把好手。只是和日向不同，影山一直极简主义，行李总是精简到不能再少。他看着日向散落一地在他看来没有实际用处的诸多物品也很是头痛。

“国外其实东西挺多的，”他扫视了一下日向堆在地上的杂物，“鲑鱼干、味增、木鱼花这些根本不用带吧。排球可以带，但这个本子沉死了，衣服也不用带这么多，买起来也很便宜的……”影山边说边从他箱子里把日向精挑细算的宝贝们挑挑拣拣拿出来。

“诶——这个不行，”日向急忙制止影山把一套便携牙具从行李箱里拿出，“那是我的护身符！”

影山不解的看着他，这不就是便利店随处可见的套装吗。

“不行，不给，到时候了会告诉你的。”日向继续把他的宝贝牙刷套件塞回行李箱，这可是他当初为了（强行）参加合宿买的。

“唔，好吧，随你。”影山把牙具套装，塞回箱子的角落，用袜子等小物件先铺平行李箱底层。

噗嗤一声日向笑出来，影山不客气的弹了一下他的脑门。“笑什么？”

“影山君意外的在行嘛，收拾行李。”

“哦，毕竟赛季的时候需要一直飞来飞去。”影山好看的手指叠起一件件衣物，用最省地方的办法塞回箱子。

“洗漱沐浴的也不需要的，想买到常用的牌子也很容易。”影山继续对着日向的行李箱进行大清理。他上个月刚去阿根廷比赛回来，自然对于南美洲的情况要了解得多。

“那我就去给万能影山先生端水果了。”日向咯咯笑着下楼，不客气地享受着影山提供的整理箱子服务。

等日向回到房间，箱子已经变得整整齐齐，他的被褥被放在箱子最上层，衣服也被精简到留了春秋和夏装各五套，要用的身份证明放在随身的双肩包内。

“诺，现在试试。”他麻利地合上箱子，让日向给箱子重新称重量。

“22kg整！”日向欣喜地发现自己居然还可以有1公斤的份额。“那我要带点儿零食！而且那这件也带上吧！”他重新把箱子放倒，把刚从影山手里拿过来的白色队服放在最上面

“啊影山你脸红了！”日向没有放过影山脸上的一丝红晕，爬过去捧着他的脸颊，窃笑着。

“呆——呆子。”影山的红晕已经蔓延到耳廓。他靠着床坐在地上，此时日向正处于影山的两腿之间，他感到自己的小兄弟抬起了头。

都是19岁血气方刚的年轻人，还和自己许久未见的恋人共处一室，擦枪走火也在所难免。

日向一个重心不稳，用手撑着身体的同时也划过了影山的重点部位。影山今天穿的宽松的运动裤，那里已经支起一个无法忽略的鼓包。

“啊——”日向的脸也腾得燃烧起来。

要说交往这半年以来，两个人的吻技已提高不少，却在脱离处男这方面未有建树。见面时间总是很短，要不然是影山随队去东京，既然要备赛就不可能乱来，要不然就是影山回宫城，但亲友都在就会让时机倍显尴尬，比如现在——

“哥哥？”小夏扣响了日向房间的门。

“嗯？”日向尴尬地回应，脸是明亮的红色。

“妈妈问飞雄哥哥要不要留下来吃午饭？她要准备出去买菜了。”清脆的童音传来，更是尴尬的日向想为自己刚刚脑子里的黄色废料而钻到地底下去。

“吃——吃的！”日向大声回答，期盼着小夏赶紧走。

“你们在里面做什么？”小夏听着哥哥与以往不同的音色，倍感怀疑。

“我们在——我们在锻炼！拉抻，放松肌肉！”日向绞尽脑汁给出一个答案。

“哦，好吧”小夏转身离开，听到她下楼的脚步声日向长舒一口。

影山和日向面面相觑，被亲人打断的暧昧气氛荡然无存。

**

那是影山的队服。那家伙现在在做什么呢？

当日向注意到的时候他已经一个视频电话拨过去了，现在可是下午四点啊，日本现在……凌晨四点！不妙！

当他手忙脚乱想挂断的时候，屏幕上显示“已接通”，只是同样是一片黑暗。

“怎么了？”影山带着睡意问道。日向一般不会在这个时间联系他的，他们通常会在日本晚上，也就是巴西上午的时候短暂的通个信儿。

“啊——对不起！”日向十分慌乱，真没想到这个时间打过去对方会秒接。他急忙擦了擦眼泪，想起来现在一片漆黑他应该也看不见。

“今天比赛怎么样了？”影山还记得今天日向要参加第一场正规的沙排比赛。

“……输了，完全不行。”日向趴在床上闷闷地说。

“和室内排球完全不一样吧，风速、规则，我记得都差得挺多的。”影山中肯的回答。

“嗯……” 可日向还是觉得不是客观原因，是自己技术不过关导致的。“还有很多要练习的呢！”他努力扬起一个笑脸，然后又反应过来他也是不可能看得到的。

“你今天呢，准备做什么？”日向僵硬地转移话题。

“你还好么？还发生了什么？”影山从日向的声音中听出不对劲。

“我——”日向犹豫了一下，“没什么。”他擤了擤鼻涕。

“我想你了。”影山自顾自的说，“昨天训练的时候，很想你。”

日向紧绷的神经一下子断了线，泪水大颗大颗地从眼角滑落。

“我想家，我想也想你，我想乌野的大家……”影山总是能在不经意间调动他所有的情绪。

孤独感，这个词曾经离日向好远。而在他只身来了巴西之后，这间九平米的卧室仅仅算栖身之地而不是家，和朋友们永远有十二小时时差，能给他带来快乐的排球也变成了有无限距离感的沙滩排球。无法随时分享喜悦，更无法随时诉说烦恼。每次一转头，影山名字的四个音节就要脱口而出却发现身边是空的。原本活力无限总是叽叽喳喳表达欲极强的日向真的要被孤独感憋到爆炸了。

影山只是在连线那边默默地听着日向讲述自己的生活，时不时，“嗯”一声表达自己在听。日向不知道过了多久，哭泣渐渐停止了，疲倦席卷而来，在昏暗的房间中沉沉睡过去……

听筒传来窸窸窣窣的水声，日向迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，惊觉已经晚上八点多了。他扫了一眼手机，仍然在通话中，已经连接4个小时了。

他颤颤巍巍地说，“影山……？”

“嗯？”电话那端的声音含混不清，听着像在刷牙。

“我睡着了。”日向承认。

“我知道。”影山漱了漱口，回答道。

“那你怎么没挂掉？”

“我怕你突然醒来我不在。”

又一记直球击中日向的心脏，他可能这辈子都陷进这个名叫影山飞雄的温柔漩涡了。

（完）

**Author's Note:**

> 里约热内卢的街景描写完全按照我去巴厘岛和马尔代夫脑补的，有出入的话锅在我身上！这章写的满感慨，看到日向自己一个人飞过整个半球来独自生活，一切都很陌生，身为留学生感同身受。但估计写得有点儿矫情了……这几话真的不忍心再看，然而为了写这篇我为日向又多心痛了一次呜呜呜
> 
> 下一篇一定写他们在里约相见！


End file.
